1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved material gathering device for a minimg machine and, more specifically, to such a gathering device which includes an endless conveyor having a forward end extending into a platform for gathering material dislodged from a mine face by a mining head of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide mining machines or the like of the type which include a mobile body supporting a mining head at a forward end thereof for dislodging material from a mine face. The movable body often includes a gathering platform adjacent and below the mining head for receipt of the dislodged material thereon. Further, to remove the dislodged material from the gathering platform, a longitudinally extending, endless conveyor is usually employed to convey dislodged material away from the forward end to a rearward end of the mobile body. A pair of oscillating arms on opposite sides of the gathering platform is frequently used to feed the dislodged material onto the endless conveyor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,157,438; 3,680,920; and 4,296,856 disclose such mining machines and appear to have endless conveyors which are driven at a forward end thereof by the same general means which provides power to the pair of oscillating arms. As a result, however, the forward end of the endless conveyor appears to terminate between the oscillating arms and, therefore, leaves a significant area on the gathering platform forward thereof for the collection of dislodged material which can only be rearwardly moved through the action of the oscillating arms. Depending on the efficiency of the oscillating arms, it is possible for a significant amount of dislodged material to gather in this area which amount could interfere with forward movement fo the mining machine and continued and effective operation of the mining head against the mine face. Although in some instances it would be possible for the oscillating arms to be designed and configured to minimize the collection of dislodged material in this area, the required work load on the oscillating arms for this purpose could effect the overall power requirements for their operation.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,698 appears to disclose a mining machine having a forwardly extending endless conveyor means, the gathering platform on which it is mounted terminates at a location rearwardly of a pair of oscillating arms which are designed to extend forwardly of the gathering platform. In other words, it appears that the primary area for gathering dislodged material is a space on the mining floor forward of the platform with the oscillating arms being required to remove material therefrom for deposit on the gathering platform.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,157; 3,804,466; and 4,047,762 appear to disclose endless conveyor means which extends forwardly into a gathering platform which is disposed adjacent and below the mining head for the receipt of dislodged material thereon. However, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,157 and 3,804,466 do not include an explanation or specific detail disclosure of the particular means employed for driving the endless conveyors thereof. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,762 discloses that a separate driving means located rearwardly on the mobile body of the mining machine can be employed as the basic drive for the conveyor.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an efficiently driven and operated endless conveyor means which extends forwardly of the oscillating arms toward the forward edge of a gathering platform to efficiently remove dislodged material therefrom and reduce the work load on the oscillating arms.